Poetry Society of America
The Poetry Society of America is a literary organization founded in 1910 by poets, editors, and artists including Witter Bynner. It is the oldest poetry organization in the United States. History In 1910, the Poetry Society of America held its first official meeting in the National Arts Club in Manhattan, which is still home to the organization today. Jesse Rittenhouse, a founding member and Secretary of the PSA, documented the founding of the Poetry Society of America in her autobiography My House of Life writing "It was not, however, to be an organization in the formal sense of the word, but founded upon the salon idea, a place where poets would gather to read and discuss their work and that of their contemporaries, the group to be united largely through the hospitality of our hosts at whose apartments it was proposed we should continue to meet...When, after much enthusiastic speech-making, a committee was appointed to retire and discuss the details, I had no hesitancy in saying—though at the risk of seeming ungrateful to our hosts—that it was much too big an idea to be narrowed down to a social function, into which it would inevitably deteriorate, and if the Society were developed at all, it ought to be along national lines, and should meet in a public rather than a private place." Jesse Rittenhouse, My House of Life (Houghton Mifflin, 1934) Within the first few years, poets such as Amy Lowell, Ezra Pound and W.B. Yeats regularly attended meetings.Poets & Writers, "Poetry Society Celebrates Centennial." May/June 2010 Issue. Poetry In Motion In 1992 the Poetry Society launched Poetry in Motion along with the New York City MTA in the New York City subway system, a program which has since placed poetry in the transit systems of over 20 cities throughout the country such as: Atlanta, Boston, Chicago, Los Angeles, New Orleans, Portland, and Salt Lake City. The program has been honored with numerous awards including a Design for Transportation Merit Award, the New York Municipal Society's Certificate of Merit, and in 2000 a proclamation from the Council of the City of New York that honored the program for its "invaluable contribution to the people of New York City." MTA Website Establishment of the Pulitzer Prize The Poetry Society was instrumental in the establishment of a Pulitzer Prize for Poetry. In 1917, after the fist Pulitzer prizes were awarded, Society member Edward J. Wheeler petitioned the President of Columbia University to include poetry as an award category. After receiving a reply from the President that there had been no funds allocated to award a prize in poetry, Wheeler secured $500 on behalf of the Society from a New York City art patron in order to establish the prize. The Poetry Society continued to provide this support until 1922 when Columbia University, as well as the Pulitzer Board, voted to regularize a Pulitzer Prize in Poetry.The Pulitzer Prize Archive, vol. 11: Poetry / Verse Awards 1918-1995. Edited by Heinz-Dietrich Fischer (K G Saur Munchen, 1997)"Pulitzer Prizes: Poetry," Pulitzer.org, Web, June 28, 2011. Awards given by the Society In 1915 the Society began conferring awards honoring innovation and mastery of the form by emerging and established American poets. By 1930 the Society began awarding the Frost Medal for lifetime achievement in American poetry and the Shelley Memorial Award and stipend to a living American poet selected with reference to genius and need. In 1984 the Frost Medal became an annual award. The Shelley has been awarded every year since 1930, except for 1933. *Frost Medal — awarded annually for distinguished lifetime achievement in American poetry. *Shelley Memorial Award — offered by the society to a poet living in the United States who is chosen on the basis of "genius and need." In addition to the Frost Medal and Shelley Award, the Poetry Society gives out the following awards. *Writer Magazine/Emily Dickinson Award — awarded for a poem inspired by Emily Dickinson. *Cecil Hemley Memorial Award — awarded for a lyric poem that addresses a philosophical or epistemological concern. *Lyric Poetry Award — awarded for a lyric poem on any subject. *Lucille Medwick Memorial Award — awarded for an original poem in any form on a humanitarian theme. *Alice Fay di Castagnola Award — given annually to a poet who is recognized at a crucial stage in his or her work. *Louise Louis/Emily F. Bourne Student Poetry Award — awarded for the best unpublished poem by a student in grades 9 through 12 from the United States. *George Bogin Memorial Award — awarded for a selection of four or five poems that use language in an original way to reflect the encounter of the ordinary and the extraordinary and to take a stand against oppression in any of its forms. *Robert H. Winner Memorial Award — awarded to original work being done in mid-career by a poet who has not had substantial recognition. *Louis Hammer Memorial Award — awarded for a distinguished poem in the surrealist manner. *Norma Farber First Book Award — for a first book of original poetry written by an American and published in either a hard or soft cover in a standard edition. *William Carlos Williams Award — offered by the society for the best book of poetry published by a small, non-profit, or university press. Chapbook Fellowships Beginning in 2003, the Society began sponsoring an annual chapbook contest, awarding four fellowships to poets who have not yet published a full-length poetry collection. These fellowships include: *The National Chapbook Fellowship — given to two US poets who have yet to publish a first book of poems. *The New York Chapbook Fellowship — given to two New York poets under 30 years of age who have yet to publish a first book of poems. See also *List of poetry groups and movements References External links *Poetry Society of America Official web site. Category:American poetry Category:Literary societies Category:Culture of New York City Category:Poetry organizations